


Outside the bedroom, inside the courtroom

by Unemployedelf



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Forced coming out, Homophobic Language, M/M, basically Barba/Carisi is found out by everyone and it's not good™, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unemployedelf/pseuds/Unemployedelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael watched as he kissed Sonny on the video, and Sonny kissed his face and neck, Rafael gripping the back of Sonny's neck, something Rafael didn't realize he did until now.</p><p> "What do you want me to say?" </p><p>Funny, how damning that sounded now.<br/>_____________________________</p><p>A video is made; A detective is outed; an ADA is mocked - both of them are investigated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Detective Carisi, what did you come across when you and your partner see- Sonny are you even paying attention?" Barba cut himself off as he turned to face Carisi, who was sitting at the witness box, obviously zoned out.

"What? Uh, no, yeah, totally." Sonny snapped his head up, looking Barba in the eye, where previously he was...checking out Barba's ass.

Barba sighed.

He and Sonny were supposed to practice for court, Sonny taking the stand in two days.

And Sonny was checking him out.

Rafael could understand; they haven't been along in a week, haven't touched, haven't kissed, and they absolutely hasn't had sex in a week. 

"Sonny-"

"I know, I know, sorry." Sonny cut Barba off, giving a half smile. "I just- I miss you. And your ass."

Rafael laughed.

Oh, Sonny.

He walked up to the witness stand, and feeling slightly adventurous- they were in a courtroom- let his fingers curling around Sonny's jaw once he got there. Sonny automatically leaned into the touch, eyes close. 

"You're crude." Rafael told him, though the tone was more teasing than reprimanding.

Sonny didn't even open his eyes. "Yeah."

Rafael made to let go, but Sonny grabbed his hand, pressing a kiss to Rafael's inner wrist. 

"Let's go home."

"We have work." Rafael tried to reason, but Sonny was still kissing his wrist, seemingly not paying attention. "You go on stand in two days."

Sonny let go of Rafael's wrist, only to lightly grab his tie, pulling his head closer to Sonny's, so Sonny could kiss him. 

Rafael kissed back. 

He missed Sonny too.

And having sex with Sonny. Always fun, that.

"We can prep after. At your place. C'mon, Rafe." Sonny whispered against Rafael's lips. "We haven't been with each other in 6 days..."

Rafael opened his eyes, meeting Sonny's.

Rafael felt his will slipping, and then go, as Sonny leaned in to kiss Rafael's mouth, the side of his mouth, his cheek, behind the ear, and God, Rafael really wanted to fuck Sonny right now.

Work. Work. They had work. 

Very serious work.

But this case was very simple...

"This one question, then we can go." Rafael heard himself say. Sonny grinned against Rafael's neck.

"Okay," Sonny kissed Rafael's neck, drawing it out, and Rafael had to bite his lips to not make a sound. "What do you want me to say?" 

Rafael took a calming breath, and then another, before taking a step  
back. 

"Detective Carisi, what did you come across when you and your partner see when you two came into Mr. Ross' apartment?"


	2. Chapter 2

Barba was getting summoned to Judge Anderson's chambers- the judge of the current case, and someone Barba has not worked with until now-and he knew this could not be good. Has the defense found something about the search that could throw the whole case off? Or was is something else? The interrogation? The arrest? 

Barba didn't know.

"Your honor," he greeted professionally as he walked into the room, before side eying Ross' defense attorney. "Buchanan."

Buchanan was grinning like he won the lottery, bad news, and gripping an iPad, the screen black.

"What's this about?" Barba asked.

"Yes, Mr. Buchanan, what is this about?" Anderson asked from behind his desk.

"I have reason to believe that the NYPD have have arrested and tried my client for personal reasons, and maybe even planted evidence."

"Planted evidence?" Barba scoffed. Nothing to worry about. "Like the five underage girls he had trapped in his basement?"

"So the police say," Buchanan argued. "These so called victims 'escaped' the hospital. Who's to say they even existed?"

"DNA evidence, eye witnesses, and more that you will hear at the trial." Rafael bit back. 

"Mr. Buchanan, where are getting this from?" Anderson asked, leaning back in his chair, fingers interlocked.

Buchanan didn't reply at first, just typed on his iPad, before placing it on the table. "This."

Barba moved his head to look at the screen. 

It was footage of the courtroom, the camera about 12 feet above the floor, pointed so you could see the witness stand, the judge's bench, and the edge of the prosecution table.

Rafael's stomach filled with dread. 

The video was of last night.

Barba watched as he walked around on screen, asking Sonny questions, who answered, each time after a longer pause than the other, until Rafael noticed what was distracting Sonny.

_"I just- I miss you. And your ass." ___

__Rafael felt his face turn red, both from embarrassment and anger._ _

__"Where did you get this?" He hissed._ _

__"Shh, we haven't gotten to the best part, counselor." Buchanan grinned, and if Rafael was a violent man, he would have felt an undeniable urge to hit him._ _

__Rafael watched as he kissed Sonny, and Sonny kiss his face and neck, Rafael gripping the back of Sonny's neck, something Rafael didn't realize he did until now._ _

___"What do you want me to say?" _____

____Funny, how damning that sounded now._ _ _ _

____The Rafael on the screen took a step back._ _ _ _

____And the video ended._ _ _ _

____"How did you get that?" Barba turned quickly to Buchanan, fist forming by his sides. "It's illegal to record the prepping of a witness for federal court-"_ _ _ _

____"And I'm sure you two prepped a lot later that night, didn't you?" Buchanan smirked sleazily._ _ _ _

____Usually, Barba didn't mind defense attorneys so much-hell, he and Rita go out for drinks now and again- but Buchanan?_ _ _ _

____Barba hated him. A lot._ _ _ _

____"You-"_ _ _ _

____"Counsellors," Anderson interjected smoothly. "Wait a second."_ _ _ _

____Both Barba and Buchanan shut their mouths, Barba grinding his teeth._ _ _ _

____"Where did you get this?" The judge asked Buchanan._ _ _ _

____"It was sent to me anonymously." Buchanan said. Barba scoffed._ _ _ _

____"Right, and the fact that your client worked at a spy video store means nothing?"_ _ _ _

____"So, your honor," Buchanan ignored Barba, which just pissed him off more. "It's clear that Detective Carisi and Barba are interfering with the case. Carisi tampers with evidence, says what Barba wants, and in return he goes home with the man."_ _ _ _

____Rafael saw red. "That is not what happened. If your 'anonymous' source sent you the rest of the video, you would see that Son-Carisi was simply asking for the question. I didn't not tell him what to say." That part directed towards the judge._ _ _ _

____"I swear on my law degree that I did not tell Carisi what to do, or say, or anything- especially in turn for sexual favors." Rafael swallowed. "I _have _been in a relationship with him for almost a year, but in none of that time was there any misconduct."___ _ _ _

______Anderson was silent for a long time. "I'll send the video along with IAB to look into your claims, Mr. Buchanan, and TARU to see who sent it. Until then," Anderson stood up. "The case is on hold."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Barba felt sick._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Dismissed gentlemen."_ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

When Barba left the courthouse, he called Sonny.

Sonny answered on the last ring, out of breath. "Yeah, I'm here, what's up, Rafael?"

"Where are you?" Rafael almost barked out. 

He was getting a migraine.

How did they get videotaped? It was Ross, Rafael had no doubt in his mind, but why? He didn't know about Sonny and him before now, so what did he have to gain by videotaping him? 

And now that they were video tapped, what did that mean to them? Sonny wasn't out to the squad, besides Olivia, who found out by accident; Sonny only felt comfortable being out with his sisters. And now IAB, TARU, Buchanan, a judge, the squad, and who knows who else knows.

And the trial. Could the defense use this against them? No way. The girls were at his house, neighbors saw one of the girls there, when she first was stolen. The girls' DNA were there. He stalked them for months. Did Rafael sleeping with Sonny really jeopardize all the evidence?

_"What do you want me to say?" ___

__Why did Sonny have to say it like that?_ _

__"I'm home; Lieu told me to take the day off, since I'm-"_ _

__Rafael cut him off. "You need to go to the precinct. Tell Liv that I'll meet you there and we need to talk." Rafael glanced at his watch. 12:21. He should be in 30 minutes._ _

__"Rafe, what's wrong?"_ _

__"Sonny," Rafael tried to make his voice less hostile. He wasn't mad at Sonny. Just the situation. Though Rafael was never good at directing his anger. "Just. Just do it okay? I'll explain when I get there."_ _

__"Rafael-?"_ _

__"Please." Rafael signaled a taxi, and somehow managed to get one quickly._ _

__Silence on Sonny's end. Rafael used that time to tell the driver the address._ _

__"Okay." Sonny finally said. "I'll see you there."_ _

__"Okay, bye." Rafael dismissed him, and then realized that was harsh. "Wait. I love you." And Rafael did. So much._ _

__"I know," Sonny replied. "I love you too."_ _

__Rafael hung up._ _

__Shit._ _

__*******_ _

__

__Barba tried to clear his mind on the way to the precinct-and failed. He was pissed, and stressed, and anyone in his general direction could tell. He stormed in the place, heading straight to Liv's office._ _

__Inside, Liv was at her desk, Sonny leaning against one of the walls, arms crossed. It was obvious he was worried._ _

__Rafael slammed the door._ _

__"Barba-" Liv began. Rafael put a hand up to silence her. She scoffed at him._ _

__"Raf-" Rafael cut him off too._ _

__"The case is in trouble. Among other things."_ _

__"What happened?" Liv questioned._ _

__So Rafael told them, pacing. He told them About the video. About the trial being on hold. About Sonny- and Rafael- being investigated._ _

__"Fuck," Sonny breathed out when Rafael was done, slightly sliding down the wall._ _

__Rafael walked over to him, gripping him at the elbows, helping him stand straight. Sonny pulled his arm away and instead reached for his hand._ _

__"It'll be okay," Liv promised them both. "I can get Tucker to-"_ _

__"To what, Liv?" Rafael asked. "Even if you managed to pull strings, this won't leave. This case-even if this survives, every other case I work here will be questioned. Plus..."_ _

__Rafael glanced at Sonny, who looked stricken._ _

__"Sonny," Rafael touched Sonny on the check, softly, with his finger tips. He usually wouldn't be so affectionate in front of someone-even Liv- but Sonny really looked like he needed it.  
"Are you okay?" _ _

__"No," Sonny told him honestly. He moved to sit down in one of the chairs._ _

__"Okay, guys, let's-lets think of this logically." Liv stood up from her desk, moving around to lean on the front. "Worse case scenario-"_ _

__"We lose the case, Sonny is outed and has to transfer again, I might get kicked out of the DA's office." Rafael raised a brow, tone quick and harsh._ _

__"Yeah, there's that." Sonny still looked stricken._ _

__Rafael had a strong urge to hold Sonny, kiss him, apologize for this mess, which for some reason made him more pissed._ _

__Liv sighed. "Best case scenario?"_ _

__"The case goes on, Rafael's job isn't affected to bad, I'm still outed." Sonny groaned. "This freakin' sucks." Sonny rubbed his hands over his face. "This is my fault."_ _

__"No, it's not." Liv and Rafael said at the same time. They both looked at each other, Liv moving her hands to say 'he's all yours.'_ _

__"Sonny, don't say that." Rafael moved so he was standing next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your-"_ _

__"I wanted- I just missed you and I was unprofessional or whatever, and if I just answered the questions and didn't-" Sonny pushed Rafael's hand off his shoulder, standing up._ _

__Rafael looked at him, slightly offending._ _

__"You said we shouldn't talk about..." Sonny glanced at Liv, before looking back at Rafael. "Our private life line that at work, but I did, and now we're in this mess."_ _

__"Carisi, it's whoever illegally videotaped you fault that this happened. Not yours." Liv was using the voice she usually used for victims; Carisi didn't seem to notice._ _

__Rafael's migraine hit its peak point. He needed aspirin, and scotch. Hell, he'd take a beer right now._ _

__"Call Tucker. See what he can do." Rafael told Liv, before turning to Sonny. "We need to talk."_ _


End file.
